


One Last Time

by jack_hunter



Series: Guess How Much I Love You [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gen, I stole the title of this fanfic from the Hamilton soundtrack, I'm Bad At Tagging, If people like this I'll post the rest of it, Not related to the song, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), angst (kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21837334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jack_hunter/pseuds/jack_hunter
Summary: “Today marks the fourth anniversary of the dreadful tragedy that took place across the Earth in twenty-eighteen,” the voice of the radio host announced. It was the 26th of April, and the world was in mourning.---This is the prologue of a much longer fanfic. If people like this I will post the rest of the fic as soon as i am finished.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Guess How Much I Love You [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1347520
Comments: 13
Kudos: 61





	One Last Time

2022

“ _ Today marks the fourth anniversary of the dreadful tragedy that took place across the Earth in twenty-eighteen, _ ” the voice of the radio host announced. It was the 26th of April, and the world was in mourning. Almost everywhere in the US was closed, shops and schools alike, and the country just seemed to come to a standstill. President McCord stood with the military parade at the Decimation Memorial in DC, and from dawn that morning every radio station listed the names of everyone who had been lost. In upstate New York, in the basement of a lakehouse, Tony Stark sat at his work desk absentmindedly fiddling with the wiring of the Mark 50 armour as he listened to the radio’s announcement as the names ended. Pepper was out of town visiting her family, or what remained of it. Tony would have gone with her, but Morgan had been ill with a stomach bug earlier that week so they had stayed behind. It was the first time Tony had spent the day alone. 

“ _ President McCord addressed the Nation today _ ,” the radio host continued, the voice flowing through the speakers as Tony connected two wires and the lights on the Mark 50 flickered. 

“ _ Four years ago today, we lost loved ones in the event we know as the Decimation, _ ” President Elizabeth McCord said, “ _ no one was left unaffected by this terrible day. I, myself, lost my youngest children Alison and Jason. We have all mourned, we have all suffered, but we keep going. We have to, for them… _ ” the speech faded into the background as Tony sighed, leaning forward to bang his head against the desk. 

A thumping noise alerted Tony to another presence in the room, and when he looked up, he saw Morgan stood in the middle of the basement stairs. She was wearing her favourite pyjamas, the red ones covered in webs and little black spiders. In one hand she clutched her Build-A-Bear, which was dressed in an Iron Man costume, and with her other hand she rubbed her eyes sleepily. 

“What are you doing out of bed, little miss? I tucked you in hours ago,” Tony asked. 

“There’s a spider in my room, can you come and get it for me?” Morgan responded in that adorable voice all little children had. Tony couldn’t help but smile, getting up from his desk and heading for the stairs. 

“Sure thing, missy, head on up and I’ll be five minutes,” Tony watched as Morgan ran back up the stairs and disappeared from view. Tony turned back to the Iron Man armour and quickly began finishing what he was working on, but this time his mind was elsewhere. 

Normally, Tony would keep himself distracted so his mind wouldn’t wander. He would upgrade FRIDAY or finish building Pepper’s suit, or maybe even just spend the day out at the lake with Pepper and Morgan. Anything so he didn’t remember. It was bad enough that he would wake up throughout the night crying out for the one person he would never get back. If it was quiet enough, like in the dark of night when the world was still, he could still feel the dust on his hands. He could still hear the sobbing as his son apologised for reasons Tony still didn’t know of as he disappeared before the genius could remind Peter just how much he loved him. Instead, he was just left feeling empty. 

There was more thumping upstairs, this time by the door. Without even looking up, Tony called out saying “Morgan, I’m coming now.” The door opened, and Tony looked up. Morgan was not the one stood there. 

He looked different. Older, not by much though with shorter and more styled hair. Was that a scar on his right eyebrow? He was dressed in faded jeans, what looked like a red and black t-shirt, and a black leather jacket that only just hid a… gun holster? On his face, there sat Tony’s own glasses. The very same that were on the desk next to Tony’s hand. There was silence for a moment as the two of them locked eyes. 

“Hi Dad,” Peter said. Tony froze. Peter hurried down the stairs, “there’s no time to explain. You’re in danger.” He came to a stop merely an arms length before the superhero. The silence returned, and dragged out until Peter asked, “aren’t you gonna say anything?”

“Peter?” Tony breathed out. 


End file.
